Une nouvelle vie
by FrenchJisbon
Summary: Après la mort de John le rouge, Jane décide de partir pour pouvoir reconstruire une nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une nouvelle vie  
Genre : Drame/Romance  
Personnages principaux : Jane, Lisbon et l'équipe. Peut-être un ou deux personnages issus de mon imagination.  
Résumé : Après la mort de John le rouge, Jane décide de partir pour pouvoir reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

 **Prologue**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que nous traquions John le rouge jour et nuit. Nous savions qu'un seul petit détail nous manquait pour pouvoir l'attraper. Par chance, il avait fait une erreur lors de son dernier massacre. Un simple poil, qui nous avait permis de l'identifier non sans difficultés. En effet, John le rouge ayant des contacts dans la police possédait un casier vierge. Cependant grâce aux talents de l'agent Van Pelt nous avions réussi à remonter le temps en trouvant une plainte déposé contre lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, permettant ainsi à notre équipe du CBI d'identifier le serial killer le plus terrifiant que la Californie n'est jamais connu.

Je n'avais pas pu, ou du moins n'avais pas eu le courage de tirer sur lui, alors qu'il se trouvait là juste devant moi. J'avais été comme tétanisé à l'idée de devenir comme lui, un monstre. Lisbon était arrivée quelques minutes après moi avec une équipe d'intervention et l'un des hommes avait alors tiré sur John le rouge. C'était enfin fini, mon cauchemar était terminé et mes princesses pouvaient enfin reposer en paix…

Avant de partir j'avais décidé de me rendre au cimetière pour me recueillir et leurs annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Me retrouver face à leur tombe m'avait fait comme un choc. Je m'étais rendu compte que je n'étais venu qu'une fois les voir, avec Dany. Je m'en voulais, certes elles n'étaient plus de ce monde mais j'aurais dû leur rendre visite plus souvent. Juste pour leur montrer que j'étais là que je pensais à elle et pas seulement à ma fichu vengeance contre John le rouge.

Cela faisait désormais 1 mois que j'étais parti, depuis que mon pire ennemi était mort. Je ne pourrais expliquer pour quelles raisons, mais j'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner de Sacramento pour pouvoir penser à reconstruire ma vie. Après avoir réfléchis longuement je m'étais enfin décidé à vendre ma maison de Malibu. Je devais rendre les clés aujourd'hui à un jeune couple avec deux enfants. Bien que ce soit extrêmement difficile pour moi de quitter cette demeure je savais que cette nouvelle famille serait heureuse dedans.

Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de chercher un nouvel appartement, mais j'avais suffisamment d'argent pour vivre quelques temps dans un motel. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas choisir cet appartement seul. Je savais qu'elle allait encore me réprimander d'être parti comme un voleur sans prévenir personne et qu'elle se serait fait un sang d'encre mais peu importe… Aujourd'hui je savais ce que je voulais et pour être franc j'avais qu'une idée en tête c'était de les retrouver, de la retrouver et de la voir en colère. J'adorais la mettre hors d'elle…

* * *

 **Justine Note** : N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, les reviews donnent encore plus envie de publier la suite...!


	2. Chapter 2

Je voulais remercier Guest & ObsessedWithMentalist pour le review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Après avoir quitté sa chambre de motel, Jane prit donc la direction du CBI. Il lui suffit de seulement une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination et de garer sa DS. Il respira un bon coup et rentra dans le bâtiment où ses collègues devaient probablement déjà être arrivés.

Le bip de l'ascenseur le sortit de ces pensées et il se rendit dans l'open space pour saluer Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho qui semblaient en pleine discussion.

\- « Un mois que je suis parti et personne est content de me revoir. »

-« Jane ! Tu es revenu ! » Van pelt et son indéniable charme, vint le saluer et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus partir sans rien dire.

-« Lisbon va te tuer. » Intervint Cho, restant impassible.

-« Oh, encore ! » Répliqua le Mentalist, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se prendre un savon par sa patronne.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon et afin de ne pas changer ces mauvaises habitudes n'attendit pas que celle-ci l'invite à entrer.

-« Liiiisbon, vous m'avez manqué ! » S'écria-t-il avec son sourire charmeur qui agaçait tant notre agent.

-« Jaane ! »Répondit Lisbon en Sursautant. Elle se reprit et ajouta sur le ton de l'énervement : « -Vous êtes un grand malade, et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Lisbon, Lisbon ! Votre voix si douce et joyeuse m'avait tant manqué ! Ah et pour répondre à votre question je travaille ici. »

Lisbon sentit à ce moment une colère immense l'envahir. Elle avait eu une peur bleue lorsqu'elle l'avait vu face à John le rouge, certes il n'avait pas tiré mais elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Elle savait que cette enquête résolue avait changé la vie de son consultant et malgré son air idiot, il était encore blessé. Elle le connaissait par cœur et pouvait lire dans son regard de la tristesse et de la peur.

-« Jane, ça fait un mois, un mois que vous êtes encore partis sans donner de nouvelle. » Malgré la colère qu'elle avait en elle, ces paroles étaient sorties avec une intensité si douce et triste que Jane perdit contenance.

Il le savait, il le voyait dans son regard… Il l'avait encore déçu. Après environ 10 ans de collaboration il l'a décevait encore, il ne faisait que ça et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas ça lui faisait mal. Ce comporter comme un idiot, un égoïste était devenu sa carapace et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que celle-ci ne se brise. Il tenta donc de se reprendre du mieux qu'il put et répondit à Lisbon.

-« Lisbon ! Toute suite les grands mots, je n'étais pas partis je faisais simplement une petite pause. »

-« Une petite pause ? Mais vous ne faites rien de vos journée vous n'avez pas besoin de pause.

Jane voulait rétorquer mais Lisbon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle était énervée et Jane savait qu'il fallait qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-« Je sais que vous n'étiez pas partis en « pause » vous étiez juste trop mal pour rester avec nous après ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez fui comme à chaque fois qu'un obstacle ce met devant vous. Nous tenons à vous Jane… Je tiens à vous alors cessez de fuir et parlez-en.

Lisbon observa Jane après cette déclaration, il avait un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu… Il était ému.

Bien qu'un peu gênée par sa déclaration qui elle le savait allait lui poser des ennuis. En effet, Jane se ferait un vilain plaisir de lui rappeler lorsqu'ils auraient encore une dispute. Elle était tout de même fière d'avoir pu lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, pour qu'il voie que certaines personnes tenaient vraiment à lui.

-« Ah oui vraiment, vous tenez à moi ! » Répondit Jane, sortant Lisbon de ces pensées.

-« Et bien oui, même si vous avez un nombre infinis de défauts, vous êtes mon ami. »

-« Un nombre infini de défauts ? Vous devez surement vous tromper de personne ! »

-« Non, non c'est bien vous ! Vous êtes arrogant, égoïste, un emmerdeur de première classe et j'en passe ! »

-« Whaa emmerdeur de première classe ! Ça c'est la classe !

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son collègue. Il lui avait manqué même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Jane. Son téléphone sonna coupant court à la discussion, une nouvelle affaire les attendait.

-« Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, on y va. » Ordonna Lisbon à Jane

-« A vos ordre patron ! » répondit Jane

-« Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile, ça fait à peine 20 minutes que vous êtes revenu et vous m'agacez déjà. »

-« Certes je vous agace, mais vous tenez quand même à moi ! » Lui répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur en lui mettant la main dans le bas du dos pour qu'elle avance.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble pour prendre l'ascenseur et rejoindre le parking du CBI. Après une tentative inespérée pour prendre sa formidable Citröen DS, Jane se résolu à monter du côté passager de l'énorme voiture que possédait Lisbon. Un SUV, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est une aussi grosse voiture ? Elle était toute petite elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tel engin. Il lui en fit donc la remarque et après un « Allez-vous faire voir Jane » ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime.

A première vu il y avait eu un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Le légiste était déjà sur place et Lisbon prit le plus de renseignement possible auprès de lui afin de ne pas trop traîner sur cette enquête.

Bien qu'elle aime énormément son travail, bien trop d'après ces frères… Lisbon était de plus en plus épuisée et avait désormais du mal à supporter la vue d'un corps sans vie. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas le montrer.

-« Alors, qu'avez-vous sur la victime ? »

-« Yann Yiruma… »

-« Le pianiste ? » Répliqua Jane surprit ne laissant pas le légiste finir sa phrase.

-« Depuis quand vous vous y connaissez en musique vous ? » Répondit Lisbon avec un sourire, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur son consultant.

-« Depuis que j'ai rencontré ma femme… »

Jane s'éloigna immédiatement ne voulant pas avoir à faire face à Lisbon. Il avait sorti cette phrase d'un air trop triste sans même sans rendre compte et il savait que Lisbon se sentirait coupable. Pourtant elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable il était le seul et l'unique responsable de la mort de ces deux princesses. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait, bien qu'il essaie de le faire le moins possible et seulement devant Lisbon, celle-ci montrait toujours une mine triste et pleine de pitié et il détestait ça.

De son côté Lisbon avait finis d'interroger les témoins, elle chercha donc Jane. Elle avait préféré le laisser seul après ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir malheureux mais elle savait quand le laisser seul ou non et ça bien que Jane ne lui admettrait jamais il lui en était énormément reconnaissant.

Elle le trouva dans la maison de la victime face à un magnifique piano. Il avait les yeux baissés et semblait ailleurs.

-« Jane, tout est bon pour moi. On peut y aller ? »

-« Hm… »

Il l'a devança et se dirigea vers la voiture de Lisbon s'en rien ajouter d'autres.

* * *

Justine note: N'oubliez pas les petits reviews qui font toujours plaisir!


	3. Chapter 3

Je voulais m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille je n'avais pas trop la tête à publier. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après avoir fait le topo a son équipe et après leur avoir indiqués les différentes tâches qu'ils devaient réaliser, Lisbon se rendit dans son bureau. Elle s'occupa de chercher de nouvelles pistes pour leur enquête mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son emmerdeur de consultant. Pas si emmerdeur que ça d'ailleurs depuis ce matin. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas à sa place habituelle, sur son vieux canapé marron. Il s'était probablement isolé, il le faisait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Lisbon puisqu'en s'isolant il s'éloignait également de l'équipe et plus précisément d'elle. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal c'est que dans ces moment-là, il revenait quelques heures plus tard et faisait comme si de rien était. Il souffrait et elle ne pouvait rien faire, ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenir et elle avait peur qu'un jour il fasse une bêtise irréparable… Comme son père il y a de ça déjà 20 ans.

Jane c'était réfugié dans son grenier, il était allongé sur son lit de fortune et fixait le plafond. Cette enquête lui avait rappelé de nombreux souvenirs d'avec sa famille. En effet, Angela faisait du piano et avait appris à sa petite Charlotte à jouer quelques morceaux. Bien que triste en se rappelant de sa famille, Patrick avait le sourire aux lèvres face à ces bons moments passé avec elles. Cela faisait déjà 10 ans que John le rouge lui avaient arrachés ces deux princesses. Cependant, depuis la mort du tueur en série, Jane ne pensait plus à elles de la même façon. Il revoyait souvent les bons souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec elles, contrairement à avant ou il ne pensait qu'à la vue d'Angela et de Charlotte baignant dans leurs sangs. Ils les gardaient désormais dans un coin de son cœur tout en avançant un peu plus chaque jour.

Après s'être isolé afin de penser tranquillement à sa défunte famille. Jane décida de retourner voir sa « nouvelle famille » dans l'open-space afin de les éclairés sur l'enquête en cours. Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient devant l'ordinateur de Grace et avaient visiblement trouvé quelques choses.

-« Oublié l'histoire du voisin qui aurait soit disant tout vu, il ment. » Répliqua Jane tout naturellement en s'allongeant sur son canapé.

-« Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? » Lui demanda Cho.

-« Cet homme est vieux et seul, il cherche seulement à ce qu'on s'intéresse à lui. »

-« Tiens, ça me rappel quelqu'un » Répondit Rigsby en ricanant.

-« Wayne ! » Van Pelt ne put s'empêcher de réprimander son petit ami. Elle tenait beaucoup à Jane et le savoir seul la rendait triste, elle n'aimait donc pas ce genre de réflexion. « Tu as une idée pour le suspect ? » Reprit-elle.

-« Oui, c'est évident c'est Jean-Baptiste Mizot. » Il avait répondu naturellement et en gardant les yeux fermés comme si la réponse était évidente.

-« Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? » Lui demanda Cho qui semblait ne plus être patient.

-« A vous de le découvrir ! Je ne vais pas tout faire quand même. »

-« Non mais Jane t'es pas sérieux la ? » Lui demanda Rigsby bouche bée.

-« Il est toujours sérieux quand il s'agit de nous emmerder. » Répondit simplement Cho.

Ils retournèrent donc tous à leur poste et Van Pelt commença les recherches sur ce suspect. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve face à ce que leur disait Jane ils décidèrent de suivre cette piste étant donné que celui-ci ne se trompait presque jamais.

Après une demi-heure à ne rien faire sur son canapé Jane se leva et alla rejoindre Lisbon dans son bureau. Il rentra comme d'habitude sans frapper et fit sursauter Lisbon qui était concentré dans son travail jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'arrive.

-« Jane mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

-« Je sais je suis trop fort. »

Lisbon leva les yeux aux ciels, malgré qu'elle lui en veuille elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était si énervant à débarquer comme un coup de vent dans son bureau. Mais en même temps ça lui avait manqué pendant un mois. Ces quatre semaines sans lui avaient été difficile et ça l'énervait encore plus. Il ne cessait de l'emmerder quand il était là et elle ne demandait qu'une chose c'est qu'il disparaisse. Mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là elle ressentait comme un grand vide. Elle tenait vraiment à lui, elle ne lui avait jamais dit mais il était son meilleur ami. Jane était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance malgré ces coups foireux.

Après quelques minutes elle se reprit et décida d'aborder le « sujet difficile » parce qu'elle le savait derrière ce beau sourire il était encore triste à cause de ce matin. Elle effaça donc son sourire et reprit son sérieux…

-« Jane… Cet homme… Enfin je veux dire le pianiste… Votre femme le connaissait ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce et hésitante.

Jane ne sut quoi répondre et préféra faire comme si il n'avait pas entendu et changea totalement de sujet.

-« J'ai trouvé le tueur ! » Dit-il tout sourire.

Lisbon bien que déçu de son attitude décida de ne pas insister. Après tout quand il aurait envie de lui parler il le ferait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

-« Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ? »

-« Lisbon voyons vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais vous donner son nom aussi facilement ! »

-« Vous avez raison, c'est juste un tueur qui court dans la nature après tout. »

-« Il faut toujours que vous pensiez au côté négatif ! Il s'appelle Jean-Baptiste Mizot, venez on va l'attraper ! » Il tendit le bras pour lui montrer le chemin.

-« Et pourquoi je vous suivrait ? »

-« Parce que vous savez que j'ai encore raison ! »

-« Je vous prévient Jane si c'est encore un de vos coups foireux… »

-« Allez Lisbon arrêtez de ronchonner et suivez-moi si vous voulez finir plus tôt ce soir. »

Sachant que Jane avait encore probablement raison elle décida de le suivre. Comme toujours elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister, son sourire charmeur l'énervait. Dès qu'elle était un peu réticente face à une de ces idées, il lui sortait son sourire à faire tomber n'importe qu'elle femme et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

-« C'est moi qui vous emmène. » Répliqua Jane avant de monter dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le parking du CBI.

-« Alors là, hors de question déjà que… »

-« Tu tu tute ! Ca n'est pas négociable ! » Le coupa Jane

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parking et montèrent dans le vieux tas de ferraille de Jane…


End file.
